Its Just Her
by XxSapphire-nymphxX
Summary: konoha's rookie 9 broke up for good.4 girls want ther freindship to be repaired.They fight to get it through there friends thick skulls and bring them back together again.follow them through the good times,bad time and th down right crazy ones.


**SAFFY:hello guys and girlies new story here and I hope you like it**

**juugo:..am I in it..**

**SAFFY:no...**

**juugo:i mUST KILL YOU!**

**SAFFY: but im glad to put you and your water friend in it if you say the disclaimer!**

**juugo:yay!saffy does not own naruto and is putting me in the story yippe**

**Saffy:(sweatdrop)Im going to say that most of you know that when its in italics that its the person who P.O.V its in thoughts if you dont there you go. one more thing hanabi is the same age and grade as hinata(there juniors at age 15), the akatsuki(excluding konon who im making a university student)Neji and lee is 18, the boys are juniors and are 17 ,the girls are 16 and also juniors**

* * *

><p><em> Chapter 1:<em>

_ I love my big unhappy family_

* * *

><p>What ever happened to us? kohona's rookie 9 is what they would call our little friendship. A bunch of brothers who loved there sisters and sisters who loved them back<p>

When did it die?

I think we grew out of it after middle school. Some how we all got separated. When we started our first year of high school there was no more kohona's great rookie 9, there were only peices of it.

Shikamaru hangs out with choji (as expected)they some times talk to Shino who hangs by himself and his bugs. Naruto and Kiba some how worked out there differences and hangs with Kankuro. They are now known as the loudest threesome in school. Ino and Sakura started there own cliques, even though they only have one other member. Sakura has Karin,Ino has Kin. Ever since yesterday they started something I like to call battle of the plastics. Its really stupid cause it started over lipstick with a fancy name for a velvet red. Gaara is a loner he prefers to stay alone and some how get his kicks out of scaring people. He also try's to scare me when he gets the chance only to get fustrated cause I find his scary face makes him look more like a panda. Neji is friends with Lee(i dont know how that works out but its more of a love-hate relationship or a im- so- better- than- you one). Sasuke is part of his brothers stupid gang called the akatsuki. He always think he's right and the only word in his vocabulary is"hn"(he is just like how he was before we broke that no-care-in-the-world attitude).

That leaves only four of us Tenten,Hanabi,Temari,and me,Hinata. We are the people who is sick and tired of seeing our family ingnoring each other. We're more like the mature freedom fighters of kohona's rookie 9(or whats left of it). We try to rebuild our family over and over again only for it to end in one big uproar each time. Currently I'm walking to the court yard where I sit with my group to eat and Ino approaches me.

"hello hinata-chan"she says all cheerful like, almost letting my smoothie slip from my hand

"h-hello ino-san"I replid I know what your thinking all these years and she still hasn't got over the stuttering problem. Well for your information I don't stutter. i just do it around my old friends so they don't think I changed... More like I don't want them to know I changed.

"aww.. hina-chan don't be so formal call me chan. Have you thought about my offer to join our group"at a snap of her fingers kin was beside her

"umm.. no.. b-but can y-you give me s-s-some more time"I said sheepishly

"sure I can it must really be overwhelming that I want you to join our group.. I will take my leave for the bubblegum troll is coming this way and I don't want her destroying my pretty"

I inwardly twiched cause she said the last part so loud so Sakura can hear. Ino and Kin skipped away like a kids with a lolipop not forgetting to bump into Sakura before she left "hey hinata pretty please tell me you didn't join Ino and her pig follower"

"N-no actually I-i asked her to give me more time c-can you do that too sakura-san"

"sure hina catch you later... dont let the pigs bite"she winked and strutted down the hall

_'Towards the courtyard and freedom_'I yelled in my head and made a mad dash to my friends

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What's up hina-babe"temari said

"Yea hinata your breathing kinda hard there"tenten added

"Well if you haven't already got an idea I was running to you temari and hanabi..speaking of hanabi where is she"I looked around the courtyard and spotted naruto and kiba wresteling on the grass and kankuro cheering them on I shook my head

"She's under the table"temari said while putting a onigari in her mouth like is was the most normal thing in the world..

And it was..

Hanabi usually hides in places and reads magazines with half-naked men in it..one day I caught her reading it in her room and when I rushed to take it away she attacked me like some squirrel with rabies.. its sad to say but my sister is a pervert.

"hanabi...GET FROM UNDER THE FREAKING TABLE!"i really hated when she did this

"no!let me get to the police section first thats when it gets really hot!"was her muffuled answer

"HANABI IM COMING UNDER"I crawled under the table

CRASH. THUD. BAM

I dragged hanabi out from under the table and sat her on the bench. When she touches light she usually cools down

"hina your such a party pooper"

"I'm sorry hana but it must be done"I started to giggle because the pout on her face was priceless

"Sakura give it back now!"we heard ino yell it sounded like her paitents was wearing down fast. Everthing in the courtyard stoped and people ran to see another chaper of battle of the plastics.

"how about you give me my apoligy for bumping into me earlier and maybe ill think about giving you your fake boobie"Sakura said back while waving a water-like sack in the air

"Its not my fault your forehead is so big I just had to bump into you to see if it would get angry"Ino smirked knowing she hit a soft spot

"oh its so on ino-pig!"

"bring it billboard brow!"

before any cat fights could break out principal tsunade stormed through the crowd,wispered something in the so-called princess ears and walked off dragging both to there doom leaving behind a dissapointed crowd

"Uggh... I just want to go over there and kick their nose jobs off there faces"i yelled and slamed my hands on the table getting out of my seat in the process... was that a crack I heard

"calm down there hina-babe cool down or you'll blow your cover"

"tsk"i sat back down" I blame you and tenten for my violent side its just that im tired of them fighting its not right for us to act like that"

"we agree "this time hanabi spoke" but how do we show 12 stubborn high school students how we feel"

thinking silence..

"Oh oh oh! I know!" tenten raised her hand

"yes. Young lady with the bunny-buns"temari pointed to her

"We sing about it!singers do it all the time. Oh oh oh we can make own band and..."tenten was blabbering on and on while we though about it

_shes right for once! __we could sing out our feelings. I could lead sing and play head guitar,hana could be secondary guitar,tema could be bass while tenny hits the drums... but this means I have to show them my true self.. if its for the good of our family im in!"_

I spoke"tenny thats a brilliant idea"

snapping out of her thoughts temari asked "are you ok with that?"

"sure I am I agreed didnt I?meet me at the smoothie bar after school.i have to stay a little longer and help kurenai-sensei carry her things to her car"i assured them and gathered my things

"why the smoothie bar you just finished one"hanabi asked

"maybe I want another one later"i walked to the schools entrance and yelled back to my friends"you guys should get to class the bell is ringing"when I finished my sentence the bell rang. _Just in time_.

The next three periods came and went for me. Except for the occasional annoyances from Ino and Sakura to join ther groups I managed to make my way to the end of the school day and help kurenai and her things to her car. she asked me if I want a car drive I declined politely I allways thought walking was better than a drive.

On my way to the smoothie bar I couldnt stop my self from thinking of a strawberry banana smoothie and cinnomon buns _mmm cinny bun-buns._

But I was dissrupted by a couple of cries for help coming from an ally way. Being the curious girl I am walked towards the ally and the cries for help only to freeze dead in my tracks when I saw black leather jackets with red clouds on it picking on a middle schooler

my hands balled up tightly and my teeth clenched together in total disgust in this group

..._the akatsuki ….._

* * *

><p><strong>SAFFY:R&amp;R!they make me happy :D<strong>


End file.
